Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather
by Terrence Noran
Summary: Karasuba, the Black Sekirei, was feared for her rather violent nature. But, what if...there was more to her? That she isn't just a one-dimensional character? That she can find the right one for her? Well, read more...to find out. There may be a harem involved...
1. Chapter 1

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: The Story of the Black One

Humanity.

Love.

Destiny.

She hated these words. She truly hated them. Mostly because a certain _someone_ kept on preaching on how she would find her fated one, which would make her appreciate the **first** and find the **second**. How? The **third** , that's how.

None of these things ever mattered to her...namely due to the fact that she never needed one. Not because she cannot be bonded, but because it was unnecessary. There was no reason for her to have a "destined" partner, and if ever she did have someone, she would either kill him/her or use him/her to further her goals.

What were those goals?

It's rather simple...however, it's hard to achieve. What she wants is to defeat her old commander and her current commander, and be the strongest of her species.

But good sir, you make it sound like she isn't human.

That's because she isn't.

She, like the other one-hundred-eight others, aren't exactly human. They are what we call "Sekirei" or "Wagtail" in English. What they were called in their language was never known, nor do they need to know. They are extraterrestrials who look like humans...only for a few differences, such as superhuman strength, agility, speed, reaction time, durability, reflexes, and intelligence (depending on which of them have). They can either be classified as any of the following: a weapon-type, an elemental type, a fist-type, or a brain type. Each have their own unique abilities from each classification.

Not only that, about seventy percent of these beings are females...with bodies that would make models, who worked so hard to achieve their forms, jealous. The thirty percent are male, who are basically what we call "Bishounen" or "Beautiful Boys", with looks that would make girls voluntarily give up their virginity upon first looks or impressions.

Well, she was one of these beings. She was also one of the strongest of them out there, with the exception of a few who can match her or beat her. She was also their version of a "Boogeyman" or "Boogeywoman", since it's a she. Always striking fear into the hearts of whoever she meets, just for that sweet satisfaction of attention.

But, as much as she wants to deny it, she needed someone to fill that void in her heart. She needed someone to show her that those three things she despised weren't so bad, rather than to be taught or sermoned, or preached just to hammer these vague concepts into her head...that she would ignore anyways.

She did find one...after a long time. She, at first, hated him. She wanted nothing to do with him, despite her heart, mind, and soul telling her otherwise. But sooner or later, after enough bonding, she grew close to him...eventually falling in love. However, she was afraid that her nature would take over and kill him on a whim. She tried to push him away but couldn't...even when she found out that he had bonded with others. When she finally did succeed, he almost died...devastating and traumatizing her. She changed...as a response to her trauma. She believed herself to be human...and blocked out the entire memory of being one of them.

When he finally recovered, he was shocked and saddened by her changes. He, after many unsuccessful attempts, managed to convince her to come back to her senses. She did...at first, selectively...then slowly made a recovery at the same time as a citywide tournament was being held.

But good sir, you may ask, how do you know all of these things?

Well, it is rather simple...really. I am the one who knows all of her strengths, weaknesses, struggles, emotions, and more. I know her feelings. I know everything about her for two years, all those times we have been together.

I am her Fated One.

I am her Destined Partner.

I am the one who she bonded to.

I am her Ashikabi.

 **A/N: This is a new Sekirei fanfiction, which focuses on the relationship between Karasuba and her Ashikabi. This first chapter is basically a summary written by her ashikabi...although it won't be him telling the story. There will still be a harem thing going on, because Sekirei. Karasuba will the main character this time. This will be the replacement for Another Adventure, as its story became too complicated in its concept that I stopped writing it completely. I will write it again but it will come back far later. Do not comment on who should be in the harem, as I have already planned on who will join. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, just my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: A Rather...Sudden Predicament

"Yume, fuck off."

"Come on, Karasuba. Why can't you just see what potentials you can unlock if you follow through with what I say?"

"Because I don't need it...and you're contradicting yourself."

"Since when?"

"Everyday."

Two women were walking down a hallway. One had gray hair and the other, brown. They were called because they had a job. The two opened a large door and walked right in. A white-haired man shouted with...a rather strange greeting.

"Welcome my Disciplinary Squad! For what you great goddesses need of me, the great and legendary quintessenti-"

"Shut up, you know why we're here.", the gray-haired woman deadpanned, causing the grown man to pout like a child...before returning to his original demeanor.

"Okay okay...don't be a meanie. As you know, the Sekirei Plan will be starting in two years...and we're gonna be focusing all of our resources for it to come into fruition. What I want you two to do is..."

The two women leaned in closer.

"...to enjoy your day off.", the white-haired man said with a flourish...before dodging a slash meant to separate his head from his body.

"We were called...just for that? Maybe I should start punishing you like how Takami-san does."

"W-wait! I was s-serious, Karasuba-chan!"

The one known as Karasuba prepared to deliver another slash but the brunette beside her held her shoulder, causing her to look.

"I believe that our business is done here. Let's go, Karasuba." , the brunette said...however it was almost like a command. Karasuba left with her brown-haired colleague out the door and walked in the hallway.

"Karasuba, you need to stop responding with your weapon...even if the person is irritating at times."

"Tch, whatever."

 **In Another Area**

"Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Got a question."

Two guys were sitting on a bench, having their lunch...until their next work shift starts. A black-haired plain-looking guy by the name of Jiren Hirofuji and a red spiky-haired guy named Akira Nochizuki, two normal working guys living in a seemingly normal world.

"Ask away.", Ren said.

"Do you ever think that there's more to our life than just this?", Akira asked, gesturing around himself.

"What? Being normal?"

"Yeah. Like there's some supernatural stuff goin' on or some superheroes kickin' ass somewhere around here, you know."

"I told you to stop watching anime too much. I could already see the mental deterioration happening."

"Hey! Don't question my tastes, man! For all I know, there could be a bunch of extraterrestrial women with superhuman powers that you could form a harem with."

"You're proving my point. And to answer your previous question, I don't really believe in anything special happening. Look at us, we're not "special" cases in which some weird event, like you mentioned earlier, would happen."

"But you can't deny that you want something like that to happen."

"As much as I really hate agreeing with your ludicrous ideas, I do want some excitement...but I don't desire it or think much of it. If I did, then I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

"Don't you, at least, want to try?"

"I might have to start drinking, don't I?"

"Seriously?"

Ren looked at him with a deadpan expression and stood up. He fixed his things and walked back to work, leaving his friend who was also packing his things.

"Ren, what was that look earlier? C'mon man, don't leave me hangin'. Just tell me if you're serious! C'mon~!"

 **Timeskip: Nighttime, Random Building**

Karasuba was sitting on the roof, looking over a certain street. She watched people coming and going like ants venturing out of their anthill.

 _'I don't see what Yume was harping on about. A chance that one of these pathetic lowlives will be my ashikabi? I'd rather see myself being above #01 than being a weak, love-obsessed fool. But then...if I..if I ever had one, would I-?'_

She suddenly heard noises coming from the alley beneath her. She moved to investigate and saw a robbery taking place. Although her mind told her to leave them be, another part wanted her to stay. _'Damn these accursed feelings! Well, I guess it would be good enough to entertain me.'_

 **Alleyway**

 _'Take a fucking shortcut, I did. Enter an area that I'm not fucking familiar with, I did. Get fucking robbed, I did. Man, what is with this cause-and-effect bullshit I got stuck with?'_ , Ren angrily thought, his arms raised.

"Give me your fucking money!", a masked robber shouted, brandishing his knife.

"Look, whoever you are, I don't plan to give you shit but if we could come to an agreement, like going out or something, so we could just part ways...like reasonable people should.", Ren stalled, slowly backing away and putting his right hand in his pocket, reaching for his phone. _'If I could call the cops now, I could maybe stall him some more...or plan B.'_ He then put out his own hand, not holding his phone and kept backing away.

"Give your fucking money now or I'm gonna kill you."

"I'd rather like it if you won't." Ren was about to start running when something or _someone_ jumped down in front of them.

"What the fuck?!" The robber attempted to stab the newcomer but found the blade of his knife flying off. He suddenly ran for his life, away from the mystery hero.

Ren stepped closer to the person that saved him, unknown to the fact that the person was in deep thought.

Karasuba was just done "dispatching" a robber, saving a random human in the process...which was very outside of her nature to do so. She noticed that after she made the action, which unsettled her deeply. Besides, why did she even do that? She wasn't even reacting to the guy. The guy wasn't even an ashikabi, well, he didn't look like one to her. She was still wondering why she did what she did that she never noticed the human she just saved approach her at a rather, **_close_** proximity. She couldn't hear him but when she suddenly felt a sensation on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and her lips met his lips. Black wings came out of her back as her eyes widened along with his as well.

In a fit of sudden panic, she pushed him, causing her newfound ashikabi to crash onto the ground. Panting with fear in her eyes, she leapt away from him.

Ren was stuck there, not minding the kiss from his mystery savior, but more on the strange and mind-blowing event that just happened before him. He put his hands on his head, then he shook his head from side-to-side, trying to reason out his own predicament.

"What the fuck just happened to me?"

 **A/N: The second chapter just ended. Going back to the first chapter, I understand the "problems" of how I did it. Tbf, I wondered about it too...until I thought about why I did it. Its purpose was never to summarize the story (part of it was), but for everyone (me included) to look back on it as the events keep unfolding around the MC and Karasuba. It was truly the riskiest thing I've done as a fanfiction writer.**

 **We get introduced to Jiren or Ren for short. He is a slightly serious person with some traces of cynicism and brutal honesty...who is now the newfound ashikabi to the Black Sekirei, Karasuba. Despite his negatives, he does have his soft moments...and flawed ones too.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, only my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Venturing into Reluctance

"C'mon, Ren. What happened yesterday?", Akira asked, continuing to pester Ren into telling him what happened the previous night. When his colleague came in looking depressed, he got suspicious immediately.

"Fuck off, Kira. Don't wanna deal with your shit today, okay?", Ren answered, his head covered by his hands.

"But then, will you tell me the status? Make it juicy too."

"What are you, a fucking tabloid?"

"Only when you come in lookin' like you were sufferin' from PTSD. Who's gonna get hurt tellin' all this?"

"Alright...but, don't go spreading this around."

"Cross my heart and hope to throttle me."

"How long did you come up with that?"

"Not...that long, besides you're the type to do something like that."

"Touché."

 **MBI**

"Change it."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking with you?! Change it!"

Karasuba came home after the incident the night before...looking both shocked and distressed. She couldn't believe it. She was now a winged sekirei. Bonded to her Ashikabi. **_Permanently._** It was as if everything was against her that night. Saving a human out of no reason, a reason she had no idea why...and, **_extremely_** outside of her own nature. All of that ended up getting her accidentally winged...by someone she never thought was an ashikabi. On top of that, she never reacted to him at all. She would understand...a little, if she did. But if not, even if it was just an accident, it was _still_ technically a forced winging. Even with that being said, she was winged and Yume would never let her hear the end of it. She could imagine her constantly squealing and gushing love and fate to her face until she went insane. She must never find out, moreover, no one but the ones who know must never find out, especially that **blasted** landlady. Well, that brings us to her current situation: ordering the Number 2 of MBI and the Head Sekirei Adjustor, Takami Sasashi, to edit her status.

"There's nothing you can do! Do you know that with what happened yesterday that Minaka was laughing his head off the entire time?! I had to shut him the fuck up, _**personally**_."

"Is there any way to change my status?"

"Face it, Karasuba. No matter how much you deny it, you're winged, whether you like it or not. There is no way we can change this...unless you get terminated, kill your ashikabi, or voluntarily ask Miya to deactivate you."

Karasuba grabbed her hair by the roots and started to bang her head against the wall. _'This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening...'_

"If you're done causing yourself some head trauma and loss of important brain cells, there is a solution." Hearing Takami say that caused Karasuba's ears to perk up. "But...it isn't temporary."

"Anything. Just make it go away. I don't want anyone to know."

"We can lock this deep down within our archives. Don't worry, it's Matsu-proof. Totally guaranteed...for the time being. That sound good?"

Karasuba rushed in and hugged Takami out of pure joy, which the latter found surprising to notice...then finding out that it got tighter.

"Um..."

"This is my only way of showing you gratitude."

"Right...by slowly crushing me to death?"

"Making a live carving out of human flesh does count, right?"

"Death hug, it is." When the sekirei released her, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "But in all seriousness, you have to face him at some point. Both of you are connected, unwillingly, but connected nonetheless. I'm not gonna care how you treat him, but you have to deal with hi

m."

"Don't worry...I have my ways."

"No killing, maiming, or any of your usual "hobbies". Just...explain the situation to him, and if he doesn't start drinking, smoking, or going insane, then you just might work things out."

Karasuba's very response was a nod, but only because she was avoiding Takami's gaze.

 **Back to Jiren and Akira**

"I fucking knew it. I fucking knew it.", Ren muttered, his colleague laughing his ass off after hearing his story.

"No...hahahaha...I...wish...haha...I didn't..haha...tell...haha...my oath...hahahaha!" Akira couldn't stop laughing at his buddy's situation, unknown to the fact that Jiren left out about the even stranger events at his own safety. Akira then started to act as if he was doing a stage play. "May I present the legendary King of Pussies! For he shall break pussy, take on its identity, and repulse his own kind! Such a great man! Worthy of worship!"

"I swear...man, I'll kick your ass."

"Alright, but seriously, you somehow had a beautiful girl save your ass, then you blew it by kissin' her..."

"Accidentally..."

"Fine, but you gotta talk to her about this. She'll probably be one of those sensitive ones, those who probably likened the kiss to rape or something worse. And then, with maybe a little bit of my personal love advice, I'll-"

"I'll go talk to her when I find her...but I don't want to indulge in your weird visual novel fantasy bullshit."

"Fair enough, but you'll be missin' a great opportunity here."

"I'll take my chances."

Akira then drank water out of his water bottle, and was about to walk away...until he asked, "So, how're you gonna be doin' it?"

Ren did not respond to that question, further contemplating on what he should say to the mysterious woman. Unknown to him, said mysterious woman was thinking the same thing.

 _'How do I explain this?'_

 **A/N: Done with the third chapter. Here we explore the aftereffects of last chapter, and how they had to deal with it. When I usually (not all) find a "Karasuba-becoming-good" fanfiction, explores situations where she's paired up with someone opposite of her personality...and slowly changes upon it, usually because she reacted to them. They're good (Birds of a Feather, Wings of Fate, etc.) and some okay, you know.**

 **Here, Ren and Karasuba have some similarities, but have some differences. They both know that they're flawed people, but one hides it, the other embraces it. They both aren't sure about their situations...but they both know that they have to face each other at some point. But, I won't talk too much about it.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, just the OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: Impressions

Ren was walking home after a long work shift. He should be relieved that he can go home, but the lingering thought of what he should say to the strange woman, if he could find her, that is. He also wanted to ask about the wings of light that emerged out of her back, which almost sounds like one of his colleague's weirder anime descriptions.

He groaned in annoyance, mostly because he would probably hear some mind-bending, mind-blowing, sci-fi bullshit that he despises. Why couldn't his life be normal? Why couldn't shit around him not get any weirder or confusing? But, no! Everything must be weird! Everything must be infuriating! Everything must be FUCKING H-! What the fuck?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Yeah, sorry. Just having a bad day.", he apologized.

"Me too. My day isn't going any better, either.", a female voice replied.

"IT'S YOU!"

 **Previously**

On the other side of the spectrum, Karasuba was strangely having second thoughts on the matter. On one hand, she wanted to kill the detestable human that winged her, but then it would be considered suicide. On the other hand, she wanted to know what kind of a person he was. Either a person like her or not so, but she really hoped the former. If the latter, well, let's just say she would make a few "changes".

Before she left, Takami forbade her from bringing her weapon along, in which according to the scientist, for "prevention" purposes...whatever that meant. Well, it isn't like she wanted to kill him...but, considering her prejudices with what she called "the weaker species" (humanity) and not wanting to commit self-deactivatation, she would have to hold off on her urges...for now. Instead, she'll settle on using her usual death threats and other tactics to deal with the _pest_.

She was still thinking about how she wanted to treat her "Fated One" when someone bumped into her.

"Yeah, sorry. Just having a bad day.", a male voice said, apologizing for his supposed misdeed.

"Me too. My day isn't going any better, either.", she replied.

"IT'S YOU!"

Karasuba looked up and saw him, the one who winged her. Any and all previous thoughts vanished as she looked on in shock. She wasn't expecting that it would happen this quickly. Her hand immediately moved to her nonexistent sword...and began grabbing it.

"Miss, I don't mean to ask...but, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Either you're showing me a magic trick or you're grabbing air."

Karasuba looked to her side, and remembered that she didn't have her weapon. _'Damn it.'_ She then looked at him, judging his looks. He looked rather plain...and disappointing too. But...maybe his attitude might change her mind. _**Might.**_

"Miss, I believe we got off on the wrong foot...with what happened yesterday. So, uh..." He took a while to think his answer through before sighing. "Fuck it. Wanna come over to my house?"

"Eh?" She didn't expect that kind of request at all. She thought that he would immediately demand and explanation for what transpired the night before, which she would easily humor him with. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, causing him to notice.

"I feel far better to talk about it in a more comfortable setting. Right now, to any normal bystander, it looks like I'm asking out a hooker for a quick fuck.", he explained, unintentionally insulting the woman in front of him.

Karasuba, although slightly insulted, internally smirked. To any person, she would've killed them by now for that comment, but this man had the balls to say something like that to her without any form of regret. Granted, no one insulted her in MBI because they knew who she was, what she could do, and what her reputation was. He didn't, making this a fresh start for her...questionable methods.

"And, would you want that quick fuck?", she asked, causing his eyes to raise.

"Depends on your level of bluff, miss." He checked his watch and motioned her to follow him, which she agreed.

 **Later**

"That's my home...right there.", he said, pointing to his accommodation, which is a four-story apartment with an open space on the roof. His finger landed on the fourth floor and the second door on the left near the stairs. "I will advise you to keep your voice down at this time of day, since my neighbors have some "personal" businesses."

Karasuba nodded as she followed him walking up the stairs, her eyes scanning the environment. So far, it looked average, except that you can see a certain hospital in the distance when they reached the third floor. They stopped by the door, which he took out his key and turned the lock, and entered his home.

"Come in.", he said.

The gray-haired woman followed him indoors. She saw his shoes by the side, and took off her thigh boots, placing them beside them before entering the rather simplistic home. It had a small TV in one corner, accompanied by a small couch, a small table, surrounded by four bean bags around it, a large fan with a few kitchen appliances here and there, four doors that may lead somewhere, two futon, and a small fridge where Ren is located. There were little to no decorations around the living room. This only disappointed the Black Sekirei a little, immediately thinking of how to drag her ashikabi out of this dump and purchase a far more larger, luxurious house. His voice suddenly took her out of her thoughts.

"If you're probably unimpressed with my home, that's what someone with my salary could afford for the time being. It's not much but, somehow you get used to it. At least, it's far better than the last one I was in. That place was far more disappointing than your expectations right now, coupled with the fact that the landlord was an asshole, who hated my guts. I had to live with it for a two years before leaving that shithole to a slightly better area, which is here.", he explained, pulling out three beer cans out of his fridge and sett them on the small table. "Sit anywhere you like." He then sat down and grabbed one can.

Karasuba chose to sit on the opposite side of the table, curious as to why he would have beer cans in front of him.

He opened it and started drinking. "Whoo, fuck yeah! Didn't have a drink for two fucking months!" He then looked towards the woman, who (to him) looked a bit confused.

"So, miss. Mind explaining whatever the fuck happened yesterday?"

 **A/N: The two have finally met, this time without accidents...not counting how they suddenly reunite out of nowhere. Some small references to the actual series like Ren's former accommodation, which was the same place Minato Sasashi first lived in...and the hospital in the distance is actually the same hospital owned by Izumi Higa, implying that Ren lives in the Eastern part of Shinto Teito.**

 **I'll be starting to work on the next chapters, however it will take a while because my schedule is getting filled with more shit.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, just the OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: Extinct Normalcy

 **Izumo Inn**

"What was so important to call me here, Matsu? If it is another trick, no dinner tonight.", a purple-haired woman said. She is dressed in what would commonly be close to what a shrine maiden would wear.

"Miya~, I won't deny that I want to scout my future ashikabi.", a red-haired woman, who was wearing round glasses and a white cheongsam, admitted. "You could too, then he might strip you of your prudish heart and erase your virginity to become a pu-"

"Do you want me to cancel dinner?"

"Sorry."

"Now, let me repeat my first question. What was so _important_ to call me here?"

"Okay, you see...I was going through MBI files when I discovered an archived notification. Apparently, there was a sekirei who was winged way too early. Though, I don't know why they would hide this."

"Isn't the Plan starting two years later?"

"Correct, which is why I'm currently cracking it open. The file is heavily encoded and protected, like somebody doesn't want anyone to know. Almost...like this type of protection was meant for me."

"Takami-san."

"Question is, who's she hiding?"

 **Back to Karasuba**

 _'How did I get into this situation?'_ , thought an annoyed Karasuba as she watched her ashikabi half-drunkenly cackle at her honest explanation. Now she knew why he had beer on the table, he was gonna get drunk over her answer to what happened yesterday. _'Maybe I should really kill him, termination be damned.'_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's...just so...ridiculous! Hahahahaha!" He then tossed her a can, which she caught easily. "Drink...Karasuba."

"You're not taking this seriously, so why should I do the same?"

"I _am_ serious. This is my way to handle the situation instead of banging my head against the wall or table out of disbelief. This is also my way to see if this is real. If I wake up tomorrow with a hangover, then I will believe that what you say is real...and not some crazy girl, who's high on shrooms, talking to me about some higher purpose, as if it was some fated destiny bullshit. And since I'm now married according to your alien culture, you should drink too...for celebration purposes."

"I don't think that I want to celebrate something like this."

"You should, because tomorrow, you and I will be **husband** and **wife** , whether we like it or not. Trust me, I hate this situation now...and I'll never get used to it. But, that's how life works. Sometimes, life can lend a helping hand...but most of the time, it would suddenly punch you in the face, kick you down, and take a large shit on you...no matter how much of an angel, or in your case, a devil you are."

Karasuba opened the beer can, looking at it for a while, thinking about the consequences of her unwanted situation.

The next day, they would have to deal with their situation. In her mind, she was struggling with that fact. The fact that their lives were intertwined because of an accident. An accident neither of them wanted, needed, nor chosen.

But as much as she wanted to deny it from the bottom of her heart, he was right. Somewhere along the way, she will have to definitely deal with it. That she will have to continue with that burden on her shoulders. Even if someday, she would have to deal with Y-NO! NO! NO! Definitely not! She will never know of this. In fact, no other sekirei should know of this. If any single one of them, including that despicable former commander of hers, would ever find out, she may as well just kill herself. Because it would cause a permanent stain on her record. The record to be **_the first sekirei to ever be winged before the Sekirei Plan had even started_**.

As for Yume finding out, well...it would make her look like a hypocrite. The fact that she stated over and over and over again that she hated humans, and that she would _never_ get winged by a filthy human, _even_ if they were in the same area, in the same job, or _even_ the last two to live on this very planet. And now, she was winged by the species she once h-no, still hates...and has spoken about that very fact.

How fucking ironic.

Still, it won't be so bad to indulge in a few things. Maybe forget whatever happened tonight...yeah, that might do. Tomorrow...will be the start of a new life and the end of their normalcy. The sekirei started to down the contents of the can as her ashikabi drunkenly cheered.

"Yessh! Chugg dat dohwn, Kharra-chan. Shuggit lyke noshing elsh ehn den wi partii!" Ren staggered over to the mini-fridge and grabbed more beer and gave one to her, which she accepted immediately.

After almost an hour of drinking, both of them were completely and utterly wasted. Ren passed out on his table while Karasuba drunkenly picked him up and shuffled closer to the futon before dumping him on it. She stripped out of her clothes and fell over beside him, hugging him closer.

 _'Just this time. Just this time. Only this time. Then tomorrow morning, I will treat him like how I need him to be. Nothing else.'_ She looked at his drooling face and smiled a little, something that was so uncharacteristic to her but somehow...it felt right. _'For a human, he doesn't look half bad. He looks cute when drunk and even cuter like this. I guess...I was worried too much. I guess...I...was...wr..._ _.'_

She didn't finish her thoughts as she passed out, her ashikabi in her arms.

The normality of their life ends here.

 **A/N: Done with the chapter. So, most of this chapter is told through Karasuba's POV on the situation...as Ren gets himself drunk to deal with the problem. They both have it hard and tried to adjust themselves to their new reality...well, Karasuba mostly had. She eventually just decided to indulge herself and get wasted...knowing that tomorrow will be the real deal. No curtains, no bullshit, and absolutely no tomfuckery.**

 **Miya and Matsu have now found the archived file that Takami supposedly "erased". However, they don't know that the Black Sekirei was the one who was winged. 'Til when do you think you want them to find out? My answer to that is...wait. Patience.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei. Never have, Never will.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: Real Intentions?

"Leave me alone."

"I told you already. I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

Karasuba was sitting in the lab, clad in a white bra and panties, and bandages wrapped around her neck, hiding the crest from everyone else. Yume, clad in the same attire but without the bandages, leaned in closer...pestering her teammate for her disappearance the night before.

"Come on, it'll be a secret~.", Yume said in a sweet tone.

"Nothing with you is a secret. In fact, you suck at telling lies.", Karasuba retorted. She didn't want to talk about anything as her head was slightly pounding after waking up with a hangover. Thanks to her superior extraterrestrial genetics, she was able to survive the torture but, it still didn't mean that she escaped it. She still puked her guts out before she left Ren's house to return for her adjustments.

The reply caused the brunette sekirei to pout and fold her arms underneath her boobs. "I don't suck at telling lies. I just can't get to keep something like juicy information to be a secret."

 _ **'** You just admitted it, dipshit.'_, the gray-haired sekirei thought with a deadpan stare.

"Let's change a topic. So, what's been going on with you and Takami-san?"

"What?"

"Well last night, Takami-san announced that she'll take over your adjustment. She's talking about something about an anomaly found in you...and, that she doesn't want another incident with #06 again."

"Did she now?" Piquing interest, it was now the Black Sekirei's turn to obtain information. She dressed up in her usual outfit. "What else did she say? I may want to bring up these... _issues_ to well, the **_proper authorities_** _,_ if I wish to."

"Well, she did say..." And, Yume brought up every topic that her partner missed out on, unknowingly and slowly pissing her off.

Karasuba suddenly stood up and headed to the exit, catching the brunette's attention.

"Where are you going?", Yume asked.

"Oh you know, the **_proper authorities_**."

 **Later**

Takami was busy sorting a few papers when a certain gray-haired sekirei barged right through the door with a serious expression. The head scientist sighed and asked, "I assume you want me to explain something?"

"Who told you that you can compare me to Homura?!", Karasuba asked.

"No one...but would you rather I told everyone about what really happened to _you_? I just want for them to keep away from you...so, they don't start asking questions. Besides, when do comments get to you?"

"If this gets to the others, especially Mi-!"

"So what? Be reminded that it was you yourself who wanted me to hide your status to everyone else. I'm just simply doing my part...and any consequences that you get as a side effect of your winging...is on you. In layman's terms, karma."

"Fuck you!"

"The same to you as well. Hmm, that reminds me of something..." Takami picked up a clipboard and read it before her eyes looked up. "Since you've been winged...and the only one who is, I want you to come here for an appointment tomorrow."

"For what?"

"To study you, of course. We want you to live with your ashikabi for the time being. As for now and later on, you won't be able to stay here as much...since you will be taking extra missions, and that leaves you to stay in his apartment."

"WHAT?!"

"Quiet down."

"I can't live in that shithole!"

"I thought you don't care about luxury."

"There's a difference between luxury and living in a human landfill. What about the cards? Are they done yet?"

"No. We haven't finished that yet. Apparently, five million yen just to feed a fist-type would take them a few months to accomplish, a year for an elemental-type, and six months for a weapons-type...according to the research team...and that's not even accounting for the Ashikabi's expenses."

"I feel like you're mentioning Yume, Mu-chan, and #84."

"Yes...and no."

"How long will your experiment take?"

"Experiment is a _really_ strong word. I would prefer case study. As for the length, two...maybe three months, that is, if you don't fall in love with him."

"As if I'd ever fall in love with a human...I'm just using him as a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less."

"You'll never know when that changes."

"Heh, if I were to change because of him, I would jump off this building."

 **Ren's Apartment**

 _"Hey, you sure you're okay about that?"_

"I've handled worse." Ren was on the phone, talking to Akira about his experiences last night. Well, since his "wife" mentioned that he wasn't allowed to talk about the upcoming battle royale or even the other 107 hidden aliens in a recognizable company, he told him a half-truth. If he found out, well Ren could imagine his reaction towards this. Akira would laugh at his predicament before screaming and begging to switch lives with him.

He wish he could but...he would have to consider the personality of his "wife" as a priority. From how he viewed her, Ren immediately got the impression that Karasuba would only treat him as a tool to further whatever goals she wanted to achieve. He would just be a power-up when things get tough for her...and a slave if she wants to be taken care of.

 _"You sure, Ren? Look, if this girl is who you think she is, maybe you try breakin' up with her. Just sayin'."_

 _'Breaking up with someone who would chop a head off for shits and giggles is NEVER a good idea. If I did so, she would be a danger to everyone in this city. Best to keep her where she can't be a problem.'_ , he thought. "I'll think it over tonight...how's that sound?"

 _"Dude, I'm worried for you. If you don't show up tomorrow for work, I'm callin' the cops. You sure you can do this? I mean, it's not like you're dealing with Yamashita-san."_

"Nothing compares to that hag, not even _her_."

 _"If ya say so. Well, I gotta go now...need to watch my daily night shows."_

"Yeah, whatever with your anime. See you at work then."

 _"Same."_

Ren dropped the call as he laid down on his futon. He heard a noise from his window...immediately knowing who it was. "Is this going to be thing with you? There's the door. Knock and come in, don't ninja your way in."

"Hmph.", Karasuba snorted as she took off her boots and laid them beside the shelf. She sat down beside the futon, causing him to sit up from her.

"Bad day at work?"

"None of your business, human."

"I'm a working man. I pay taxes, the rent, the food, and all basic utilities. But...if you don't want to talk about it, I'll leave it alone. If you do want to talk about it, instead of killing someone or something, talk to me. I'll probably lift a bit of that weight off of you. But for now, rice is almost ready." Ren stood up and towards his rice cooker, leaving behind the Black Sekirei.

Karasuba briefly looked up at him before settling her gaze back to the floor. She thought to herself about what happened with her and Takami.

 _'What were her intentions for me and him? What does she want for me to be? A lovestruck puppy begging for her ashikabi to love her and spend time with her? Like everyone else?! No. I cannot allow that to happen. I will only tolerate this man for three months, and then, treat him like I should be treating him. Antagonizing him would only land me out of here and I don't think that bitch would approve of that.'_ She watched him come to her with two bowls, assuming that one of them is hers.

"Here's some rice and some beef, enjoy whatever you can...while I prepare mine.", Ren said as he set down both bowls and chopsticks for her.

She picked up her chopsticks and pondered over her thoughts.

 _'But still, if I were to be what every sekirei would wish to be, then maybe.."_

"Something wrong with the food?", he asked.

"None of your business.", she retorted, only to immediately regret it.

"Alright then." He stood up and grabbed something before heading towards her. She flinched a bit before he handed her some tissues. "Forgot to give you these." He placed them down and walked back to his dinner.

Karasuba opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She looked at the food for a minute...before picking up the rice bowl and began eating.

 _'...maybe I could fall in love.'_

 **A/N: I sincerely apologize to those who have waited for this upcoming chapter. As to explain this hiatus, I got hired three months ago and my work schedule requires a lot of rest and not enough time to write or update any of these chapters. So, expect my updates to be slow.**

 **I won't mention too much about this...since I need more rest right now and I have a shift in five hours.**

 **Karasuba has now become a living experiment for Takami for how a sekirei and ashikabi will have to live with one another, which forces the Black Sekirei to temporarily live with her ashikabi. The MBI cards that each sekirei has in canon doesn't exist yet...so, Karasuba has to make sure not to antagonize Ren until the situation gets back to normal.**

 **Any theories or speculation will be up to you.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, never have, never will.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: Unexpected Discovery

 _'Why am I even doing this...menial work?'_

That was the thought of one gray-haired sekirei as she swept the floor. Apparently, one of the many conditions in order to live in what she refers to...a shithole, is to assist around the house. His reason is that if she wants to freeload, then she'll have to find a loophole in the agreement...and, threatening with a deadly weapon doesn't count.

 _'I fucking hate this. I'm a sekirei. I'm bred for combat, not housework. What am I, Miya?'_

Meanwhile, a certain landlady sneezed at the very mention of her name.

 **With Jiren**

"Are you sure you want me there? By how you described her, she'd likely kill me or somethin'.", Akira reasoned. He was surprised when his friend told him about the woman staying with him. At first, his natural reaction was to tease him and ask about her personal information, but when he responded with "You can..but you'll die in the end." spooked him entirely. Feeling pity for him, he got worried about his homestay and reminded him that he didn't call him up or come to work the next day, he'd call the police.

"Relax. She's a grown woman, she can behave...otherwise, out she goes...or I go.", Ren assured him. He knew that he needed a companion to stay with for a few hours since he's almost fed up with his "wife's" rather uncaring attitude the past couple of days. So, as the man of the apartment, he put his foot down and laid ground rules for both of them, under the threat of kicking her out of the house or leaving her in there. Sure she could just threaten him, but he knew she was probably told by her superiors to play nice under him...until some sort of deadline. A deadline he doesn't want to know.

"You go? Where even?"

"Saw this ad about...uh, an inn or something up north. Fifty thousand a month, free food, overall nice atmosphere, the works."

"That's cheap! With what you're earning here, you could pay for at least five, maybe six..."

"And more, too. I got savings."

"Since when?"

"Middle school. Parents put me up to it, didn't see it the reason to it until now."

"How much?"

"Why?"

"Reasons. Personal reasons."

"You want to loan from me, do you?"

"What? No! I would never do that to my bestest friend in the world! Why would I take, I mean, borrow money from you?"

"I'm sure you say that to everyone you loan from."

"Come on, man! I need to know how much."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just find me a really sturdy shovel, a car with its tank full, and a body bag."

"Must you always ruin the mood?"

"Yeah...and? Is there a problem with that?"

"No."

Jiren stood up and walked back to work, with Akira tailing behind him.

 **Nighttime**

A brown-haired girl walked drunkenly through the streets. She had too much sake from her session with a certain drinking buddy on a random rooftop. She was passing right through until someone nudged her a little, causing her to stop.

"Oi, drunk girl. Out of my way."

She felt warm...not from the temperature, but from the inside. Her body was burning, which made her look up at him..and blush heavily. _'He's the one. I found him. My...m-my...'_

"C'mon, Ren. She looks hammered, maybe we should leave her alone."

She looked at the other guy, and felt absolutely nothing from him. The feeling was almost like inserting a ten-inch vibrating dildo into a onahole, covering it with thumbtacks and sandpaper, and then shoving it in her asshole. Cringing from the metaphor, she slowly walked towards them, as if in a hypnotic trance. She had to get to him, the discovery of her extraterrestrial identity be damned.

"Right...and leave her to pass out? Sure, why not?" Ren shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned about the drunken woman shuffling towards him.

"Dude, she may get raped or somethin'. No way in hell will I leave her out here.", Akira reasoned.

"We're not here to waste time on someone who looks _way_ out of your league. I doubt that you would last any form of relationship with her. Leave her be, Akira. I'm sure she can find her way home. Right, drunk girl?"

"..zu...me...", she whispers.

"What?"

"...z..me...my name...ashi-*hic*"

At that point, he immediately grabbed Akira and yanked him away from the drunken brunette. His friend was questioning him, but he didn't have any of it. He immediately realized that she was gonna say the same thing his gray-haired "wife" informed him about.

 **Ashikabi**

 _'What are the fucking chances? After Karasuba, another one popped up?'_ He rubbed his head in frustration, seemingly annoyed by the encounter. _'This part of my life is gonna get even more irritating.'_ He exhaled sharply...and continued to drag his friend away from the sekirei, who stood there as if waiting for him.

She felt her heart burning with desire. Desire to chase him down and make him hers. She wanted hi-no, she needed him. To ascend to the heavens with him and him only, and also the desire to have copius amounts of baby-making sex that Miya would never approve. This need...even surpasses her sessions with Kazehana, and the sick girl in the hospital. She did feel something from her...but this "Ren" person managed to give her more than what she felt for Chiho. She knew that if she were to stick around with the terminally ill girl with a countdown timer, she would've been terminated upon the girl's death. But now...she was finally given a new choice. A choice to be with someone else, well aside from the fact of everyone she lives with at the inn, but that's besides the point.

She paused for a while, mentally planning for a "heist". A heist to steal his heart. Some may call it kidnapping, but she calls it a "reasonable borrowing". Now, all she has to do is wait...and...nothing.

A faint snore escaped her lips.

The brunette sekirei fell asleep standing up, which at that time a black-haired busty woman floated down near her, a sake bottle in one hand.

"I knew you would find love, Uzume."

 **A/N: Okay, I apologize for my long hiatus. I had so many things to do...and I didn't have time to plan the future chapters. But, as of now, I do have time...sort of. So, I'm gonna edit every chapter that was affected by the hiatus...and, at some point, upload each chapter.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Uzume makes her debut, wasted as fuck, and currently reacting to Ren. Now, while the main pairing is between him and Karasuba, there is still the harem concept of the sekirei. But, it won't be as prevalent as other harem fics.**

 **Karasuba doing housework? Well, that's a thing. Mostly, I've read some fics that usually have sekirei as freeloaders or being bad at normal household chores. So, having the Black Sekirei, the most violent one of them, of all people to clean for him, not as a maid...but...you get what I mean.**

 **There are gonna be timeskips in this, but it is completely necessary. I don't have the time to write chapters of what they're doing day after day...so, the timeskips help out with not only the plot moving forward, but to also give a sense of "passing", I think.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, only my OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 8: Pretend Compliance

"Who is he?", questioned Karasuba after seeing her ashikabi with a human companion. After being with someone who acted far more differently than what she expects any human she viewed to be, which made her somewhat tolerant of him...albeit with indifference on what happens around him. And now, he brings someone else in this equation? She felt rather annoyed on this matter...and images of crushing his companion's throat formed in her mind.

"Kara, this is Akira, the closet 'taku.", Ren introduced with a bored expression.

"Why would you introduce me like that?! I'm not _that_ one!", Akira yelled.

"Okay then. Should I start calling you weeb?"

"I'll take the previous one, please."

Karasuba noticed their banter and immediately concluded that their interaction was a similar version of her interaction with Yume, albeit with less hostility. This would mean that he considers this "Akira" person to be his friend, and that harming a single hair on him would raise Ren's ire. So she also stuck her hand out to simply shake hands, which, unknown to the Black Sekirei, immediately raised his suspicions of her action.

When Akira entered through the doorway, he was expecting some demonic-looking, ugly, old hag with some ancient clan customs with the sole intention of bringing his buddy back to their secret mountain village to serve as a breeding slave or a sacrifice of some sort. However, he wasn't expecting a gray-haired bombshell who looked a little bit of an emo...staring back at him. She did look a bit threatening, which halted his plans to flirt with her. He returned her greeting with caution and shook hands with her, in which he actually had a realization of the woman Ren was keeping. Despite her looks, she may have the strength to snap his neck in two if she wanted to. She could probably kill loads of people if it suits her fancy.

 _'He's totally on the ball with this chick. She **is**_ _dangerous.'_ , he thought as he let go of his hand after he properly introduced himself...without the otaku comment. He looked to Ren, who looked like he solved a mystery or something. Then they looked at each other, seemingly in agreement to not talk about anything that could offend her in any way.

"Say, Kara. Why don't you prepare the rice while I make him feel comfy?", Ren requested. He figured that she had plans to kill Akira, but didn't act on it after seeing how they both interacted.

"And, why would I even bother?", she retorted.

"Considering who _you_ are, giving him some distance would help him out here. You'll just scare him."

"So?"

"Wanna leave?"

That very response he gave infuriated her, as he knew that she can't do anything to him...without her termination involved. She grumbled and left to prepare the rice, leaving the two men to exhale in relief.

"Boy, you sure know how to choose 'em.", said Akira.

"Believe me, I don't even want to.", replied Ren, taking off his shoes before sitting down.

"Are you sure? You could just leave her."

Ren leaned in a bit closer and spoke in a lower tone, "I can't leave her here, hell, I can't let her go either. You felt it, right? The kind of person she is." The answer was obvious to Akira, who just nodded in response. "If I can't keep her where she needs to be, she'll wind up committing a one-woman murder party. I'm keeping her here not only for my sake, but for everyone outside as well."

"What about you? Are you certain about _**your**_ safety?", said Akira in almost the same tone as Ren. They're both being careful not to alert the gray-haired woman to their conversation, as to not incite her wrath.

" _My_ safety doesn't matter if there are corpses lining down the streets. It will matter once she gets swallowed in her madness to control herself, and that...is my best case scenario. You don't want to know the worst."

"Damn. How long did you think all of that?"

"Have you ever lived with a psychopath with a fuse that you're not sure will spontaneously combust?"

"Point taken."

Ren looked back and noticed something strange. Akira looked at him, curious at his strange expression.

"She shouldn't take that long to prepare rice.", he said.

"Maybe, she got a cycle or something...", replied Akira..

"I'll be right back." Ren walked to where the rice cooker was and opened it, revealing the cooked but untouched rice. He felt a hand on his shoulder before he was yanked inside the bathroom, surprised by the motion itself. He looked up and saw his gray-haired "wife" glare right at him as she locked the bathroom door.

"How long?", asked Karasuba, who sounded upset.

"What do you mean?", he calmly asked back.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!", she yelled, punching the wall. Cracks formed around the area she put her fist to.

"If you're being indirect with me, then I can't answer your question. Now if you excuse me, I'm get-" He stood up before he was grabbed closer to her face. He didn't understand why she was being so pissy right now, when normally she would be indifferent around him...unless...

 _'Fuck. Did she hear?'_ , he thought.

"How long were you planning for **_their_** safety? Why are you treating me like a caged animal?"

"..." He looked away, seemingly ashamed that she listened to their conversation.

"I knew it. You humans are all the same. Always with an ulterior motive, no matter how pure the intentions may be. That's why I ha-"

"Because you need to be."

"What?" She looked at him again, only to be shocked that he was now looking at her in the eye with a serious expression.

"When I said that I know the kind of person you are, I meant it. It's only natural that I treat you like a caged monster than having you treat me like a pet or a slave. If you hate me for doing it intentionally, don't you worry, it's mutual. Mutual that I don't like you. I just tolerate you just as much as you tolerate me, except I'm not a sword-wielding battle maniac who's obsessed with being the strongest in the upcoming extraterrestrial battle royale."

"How DARE you!"

"How dare I?! Your personality can be explained in a TV show, which is fucking cliche to be honest. You think that any sane person would develop a relationship with someone who's attitude is like yours? Be lucky I pretended not to give a shit when our quote-unquote abnormal life was happening. Hell, I tried my best to give you a good time, but no, you wanted to insert your whatever bullshit you believe is normal for you around here. You believe that we humans do things with an ulterior motive? Well guess fucking what, you do the exact same thing! Humans are not stupid, Kara. We can wise up when we know something's off...which is what you're giving off back then and right now."

"If you don't stop, I'll chop a limb off!"

"You're bluffing. I know you won't."

"I'll kill your friend!"

"I dare you."

"I-I'll make your life a...a living hell!"

"You're already doing it."

"I...I-I'll go back to MBI and you'll...never see me again!"

"Good riddance."

Karasuba was shocked that someone like him was able to stand up against her. No other human ever did that to her, only him. Granted he was her ashikabi, but she can't help but feel hurt that he said these **things** to her. She didn't know what or even _how_ to process everything he said, how he described her, how he felt about her. Was this...was this what everyone around her felt? That she was unlikable? No, that's just what any typical human would think.

 _'Would they?'_ , she thought to herself. Her ashikabi, whether she liked it or not, was also a typical human. So, if he felt that way towards her because of who she is, does everyone...? Does Yume? Does Takami? Does Miya? Does Takehi-

She suddenly opened the door, ran to grab her clothes and things, wore her boots, and ran out the door, surprising Akira who tried to call for his buddy. He ran to the same area where he last saw him and looked around. He found him leaning against the wall in the bathroom, his hands around his head.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"No...but I wish I was.", Ren answered. He saw her eyes...and he knew. He knew that he regretted it. He broke her heart because of his anger that he felt. All of his stress was washed away with newer stress. Stress that he didn't know how to resolve...how to mend. He looked to a worried Akira then to a certain door. A normal-looking door that somehow meant something to him. A door that he's afraid to open...

"You alright?"

"I need a drink."

 **A/N: Done. If any of you might think that popping a chapter per month, that's not not the case. I have a tight schedule that I have to regularly maintain...so updating a chapter gets increasingly harder. I'll update this and the others as much as I can.**

 **Karasuba and Ren have reached a breaking point. She finally knew of his motive for her and confronted him about it, to which he flat out admits it. Then, he pours out his frustrations on her which actually makes her think...although out of all the people she thought, why Takehito? What is he to her that made her leave the apartment?**

 **Also, a certain, mysterious door that Ren probably, maybe...let's assume that it's locked. Why did he stare at it? What did it mean to him? What's behind it?**

 **What do you think of Ren's introduction of Akira to Karasuba? They way he called him a 'taku, which is short for otaku. He will say that word a lot whenever he pertains to his friend. If you like to use the word " 'taku ", be my guest.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, only my OCs.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 9: Dealing with the Fallout

"She hasn't come out yet?"

"I tried to talk...but she just shut herself in there. I'm not sure if she'll be okay."

It's been four days since Ren and Karasuba's argument, and so far, the Black Sekirei hasn't come out of her room. Since that day, she hasn't spoken with anyone, not even Takami, about the events that transpired. Yume was increasingly getting worried for her "sister" that she begged Takami on what's going on, which the head researcher of MBI relented after a stern warning to keep the information confidential and strictly between her, Yume, and Karasuba.

"Yume, can you force open the door?", asked Takami.

"You're talking about breaking and entering, Takami-san. That's illegal.", Yume reasoned.

"It's not illegal when we own all the facilities, especially your rooms."

"What about her consent?"

"She won't answer the door, so asking for consent is useless. Break it open."

Yume forced the metal door to open, allowing both women to enter the Black Sekirei's room. Her room was fairly simple, quite plain to be honest. Not many decorations, except for a few pictures...including one that Yume found interesting. She picked it up and examined the photo. It was a picture of the late Takehito Asama with the First Generation Disciplinary Squad. It looked like it was taken after the invasion of Kamikura Island, the island where their spaceship was found. She looked at Karasuba in the photo, and saw her...smile. She looked happy in the photo, her arm draped around the man.

"Was Asama-san important to her?"

"She was close. Close enough to be respected. She...was slightly disappointed when he married Miya, although I could never tell what she was thinking except if she gets highly emotional."

"Oh." Yume continued to examine the room, eventually looking at her bed. She took the blanket away...only to find...nothing.

"Yume, we have to find her."

The Sekirei of Fate turned around and found Takami standing beside Karasuba's sword...that looked to have blood on it.

"You don't think..."

"I hope no-"

"Why are you two in my room?"

The two women looked behind them and saw Karasuba, her hair down and arms crossed. Yume was the first to react, instantly jumping and hugging her. Takami took this as a sign and slowly walked out the room. Karasuba pushed Yume back a little, still with a serious expression.

"Explain.", was all she said.

"I thought you tried to kill yourself! Y-you weren't answering your door! A-and y-your sword has your blood...and-!", Yume was now yelling, her eyes tearing up with each word.

"You...were worried?"

"Who wouldn't be?!"

"That...that I can't explain either." In truth, Karasuba didn't want to explain anything...to anyone... _ **ever**_. She felt as if all of it, all of what happened, was her problem and that...that she had to solve it, either on herself or on _him_. Suicide won't help her, I mean, when has it helped her? The time when Takehito died was the first time she did attempt to do it, but she survived it...though she thought that Miya would truly end her, instead she didn't and wound up hating the company she worked for then isolating herself up in the north.

As for now, this was of the same thing, but with a different gravity. She knew...she has always known what she felt about humanity. It wasn't _hate_. It was _never_ **hate**. If she did, then she would've hated Takehito too...and everyone else. But, it was easier to hate rather than say what was on her mind...and, it got her so far until four days ago. It made her realize that...that...that she wasn't ready. No, not that. It wasn't exactly that she wasn't ready to face Ren but because she wasn't worthy. And because of that fact, she decided that she will _never_ come into contact with him...until she felt that she could.

But right now, she would really want to change the topic at hand as talking or even thinking too much about _it_ would send her back down in a spiral, her recently bandaged wrist a prime example of that spiral. She spoke with a fake smile, "Let's just say it might take some time."

"Are you sure? If you're not, you can always talk to me.", Yume answered back.

"Sure..." Suddenly, Karasuba's lips contorted into a teasing grin. "...but I'm not sure you might not be to relate. After all, with your incessant talks of love and destiny, I doubt that you'd find an decent ashikabi...let alone find a tolerable companion if I'm not around."

Yume gasped as she let go of her "sister" and pointed comically at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Karasuba, you imposter?!" To which the Karasuba raised her eyebrow as a response, possibly meaning that she was confused at Yume's question. She gestured for Yume to elaborate.

"The Karasuba I know is moody, has this dark aura around her, and never tells a joke because she's way too serious for anything. You managed to tell one, therefore I conclude that you're not the real her!"

"Wait, I have told jokes before...only when Tak-" Karasuba stopped herself from saying his name before she corrected herself. "-only when the situation arises. It's just...its just a long time since I told one.", she finished with a slightly pained expression that the brunette noticed immediately.

Yume knew that if Karasuba continues to mention _his_ name, it would cause the Black Sekirei mood to decrease. So, she had to think of something to keep her from mentioning his name without any negative connotations. "Karasuba, do you...want to train the rookies?"

"What rookies?"

"We have two additional recruits and...uh, they're a bit young but with enough training, their strength should equal to any double-digit sekirei..."

That set off something in Karasuba's mind. While she knows that no sekirei except her old comrades could even touch them, the thought of rookies being integrated into the Squad and possibly go toe-to-toe with double digits alarmed her a little. So she asks, "How young are they?"

"Well, there's #104 and #105."

 _'I knew it. Whatever goes on in Minaka's mind to have triple-digits join the Squad is frankly stupid. He knows that Yume and I are more than capable enough to handle everything when the Plan begins. But, for those rookies...to get that kind of strength requires adjustments that go beyond the average sekirei.'_ , Karasuba thought.

"Karasuba?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's see the rookies."

"Please don't kill them."

"I won't. Okay, just to blow off some steam...but no deactivation."

"Yay! The Squad is okay again!" Yume skipped happily to the training room, leaving the gray-haired woman behind.

Said gray-haired woman revealing her bandaged wrist that had a red splotch on it. She walked to her sword and wiped the blood off of the blade. She got herself dressed and looked one last time at the photo.

"One day...I'll face **_her_** , Takehito-san."

 **A/N: This chapter was written a long time ago, but I didn't have time to upload it. And when I had time to upload the chapter, my computer crashed. After that, misfortune followed...along with going into writer's block. However, I was inspired again after watching a certain anime. An anime that connected with me and maybe even you guys, both as an audience and as a writer.**

 **Right now, as of uploading this chapter, I'm already writing the next one and making a new fanfic. I've also deleted a few of my fanfics that I don't update anymore or feel like they weren't that good to stay around. Also, since I'm very busy right now, I will not discuss this chapter or probably the next two.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, just the OCs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 10: Drunken Dilemmas

Weekends.

Days of rest for the weary workers of society.

Some would just get a drink to relax their nerves.

All of that...is an exception to Ren, who was now wallowing himself in sake, whiskey, vodka, and maybe a mixture of other alcoholic beverages. Four days since Karasuba left his home, he continued to work and function as if none of it happened. He didn't look upset, angered, or any negative emotions...in public. At his home, he would spend his time formulating an apology for his "wife". He would drink more to lessen the pain, and at times, punch a wall or a certain locked door in pure anger. He was angry not at what happened, but at his outburst. He just...couldn't stop thinking about it. He kept imagining different circumstances if it had ended differently.

So when the weekends came, he took a trip to the northern part of the city and entered a bar. There he met someone who became his outlet for his personal issues. Of course, he knew that he couldn't divulge the Sekirei deal to others so he purposefully left out what number Karasuba is, where she works, what she does, what she is, and even shortened her name to just "Kara", in order to avoid suspicion.

"Okay. I think you had enough.", a silver-haired man with slightly feminine features warned Ren.

"Fuck you, Kagari! I can still take it!", shouted Ren. Even though he was visibly drunk, he strangely seemed to still keep some of his composure after he started drinking and can somehow still speak coherently...even though it was mostly yelling, cursing, or whatever muttered words that came out of his mouth.

"Look man, I understand that you're a little down..."

"Don't you fucking dare tell me how down I am, you fucking chick magnet!"

Kagari tried to keep calm around him, but if he wasn't feeling pity right now, he would've been pissed at him for every insult. However, this is not new to him, which is dealing with unruly clients. Although, this is the first time he felt annoyed by an unruly person, well, annoyed to the point of physical discomfort. Still, he persisted in telling Ren to lay off the booze and somehow succeeded after what seemed like an hour...even though it was about ten minutes.

"C'mon, I bet your wife is waiting for you.", Kagari said.

"Hmph, I fucking doubt it. After what I said to her, I don't know if she will see me. It's better off that I move on with my life.", Ren replied, his tone filled with melancholy and regret. "I don't even know if I could come home either. Every time I'm there, I'm just...reminded of it. Like a fucking scar, you know. I'm kinda lazy to go home after, well, this. Um, don't mean to be rude...but, uh...could I crash at your place tonight?"

That question completely threw Kagari off guard. He never expected that he'd ask for something like that? I mean, what would the landlady think? She'd probably think that he was an Ash-NO! No, no, no, not fucking possible. There is no way, NO FUCKING WAY, that he is _one_. He's just a regular guy who suffered some sort of breakup or whatever befell him from a really bad argument with his spouse. Besides, he's a straight man and he wants what's natural, not whatever anomaly that might happen, which is ironic because he too is an anomaly. He really, really wanted to refuse, to say "No" to him...but he can't. He just can't be that cruel. So, he asked, "How long?"

"A night...and maybe the next morning...I don't know. Fuck, my head's hurting."

"Well, where I stay is at an inn. The landlady is kind..." _'...also scary as hell...'_ "...woman who is very accepting of anyone willing to either reside there or stay the night."

"Wait, I have heard that before?" Ren scratched his head before tapping his ear, and suddenly his eyes widened slightly. "That was on the flyer for some place called Izumo Inn."

"Yeah, ."

"You sure she isn't gonna charge me anything? If she does, I know a certain 'taku that will be happy to pay for my stay."

"When she gets the situation, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Good. Now, carry me there, buddy." Ren passed out on the counter, annoying the silver-haired man greatly.

"Oh, fuck you." Kagari then proceeded to grab him, take some money out of the passed-out Ren and paid for the expenses. He started to slowly drag him out and carry him as signaled for a cab. As soon as the vehicle arrived, he put him in there before joining him. Telling the driver their destination, which the driver accepted and drove there.

He looked at Ren, unconscious and drooling, and began to fell a small twinge in his heart. He ignored that feeling, believing that the stress just caught up to him. He didn't want to think that he was _reacting_ to this man, I mean, he doesn't even think he's one of those people. That would be fucking impossible. How could the very person he met in the area he worked at...be an **_Ashikabi_**? Why does everything go in the opposite way? He wants a female Ashikabi, he got a man instead. He wanted Takami to improve his condition, Minaka doesn't want that. He wants to kill Minaka, Takami and the Disciplinary Squad won't let him. Now he's feeling something, possibly a reaction, he can't do it.

Plus, he was told by the now-unconscious man that he's married. Unless, his wife approved of a bisexual relationship...or not, since his body would change in accordance with the ashikabi's desires, be it conscious or not. Or maybe, she's like him, a **Sekirei**. But, that would be impossible since the Plan won't start after two more years. Maybe it's a just some strange coincidence...he doesn't know, but whatever it is, he hopes that it won't bite him in the ass if he gets winged by a guy.

He hopes that it will never happen that way.

 **A/N: I will keep this brief. I won't explain this chapter but I'll let you guys enjoy yourselves.**

 **Also, please remember, this is not only Karasuba's story...but also Ren's as well. He will get a harem at some point...or maybe next chapter, but I will try to flesh them out as much as possible.**

 **Feel free to ask a question. I'll do my best to answer it.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, only my own OCs.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 11: Wings of Whirling Joy and Happiness

Uzume is a simple person...with simple needs and desires:

Eat.

Sleep.

Lounge about.

Get wasted.

Look for a potential ashikabi.

Eat.

Sleep.

Heat?

Strange, she felt hot all of a sudden. She knows she's not experiencing hot flashes, as she isn't in her forties or fifties. No, this heat is...intoxicating. It's like as if she was injected with an aphrodisiac, not that she has experienced such an event. She walked over to the empty room, which housed a new guest Homura brought home.

She eavesdropped on his and Miya's conversation yesterday that the guest had too much to drink and wanted to stay in for the night, and possibly until the afternoon. Miya, being the benevolent goddess (and demon), accepted the explanation and gave him one of the vacant rooms they have.

Uzume knew that another potential tenant would do wonders, mostly to alleviate her boredom in this somewhat dreary inn. The landlady's a prude, the only male is out looking for a girl to solve his issue, her drinking buddy doesn't always stay, and their perverted shut-in is busy cracking some file from MBI. She opened the door and the heat she had before approaching the room came in full force. She clutched her heart as she made her way to him. She laid on top of him, examining his features...only to realize that this was **_him_**. This is the "Ren" she encountered four days ago, the one she reacted to while she was wasted in the streets. _'Such a strong aura. He's a powerful ashikabi, and I must have him AND ONLY HIM!'_ , she thought rather malevolently as she leaned down and planted her lips to his.

 **With Ren**

Ren groaned, his head hurting a bit. A long night of drinking surely does wonders for the human liver and whatnot. Strange, it isn't usually this silent. Did they take _it_ out? Well, he knows he's not at his home. And this sensation, this feeling. Somebody made contact with a certain part of his body, and he wasn't liking it, not one bit. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting due to the bright light and wings. Wait, wings?! His eyes widened when he saw a brown-haired woman kissing him. Out of panic, he shoved her away from him before crawling back to the door.

"What are you doing?! Why the fuck are you kissing me?!", he yelled.

 ** _"By the pledge of my veils, I will eliminate your doubts and your sadness. I am Sekirei #10, Uzume, let's ascend to the heavens now and forevermore, my Ashikabi."_** , the brunette stated as her white wings of cloth faded away.

It took a while for Ren to register what just happened. When he did, he immediately grabbed his head, muttering what Uzume heard was "She'll never forgive me now.", "I'm very much fucked.", and "How in the hell do I explain this to Kara?". When she tried to approach him, as to comfort him, he backed away from her. She assumed that this was a new experience for him, so she tried to be comforting and harmless as possible, although it didn't have any effect at all.

"How many?", he began to ask.

"What?", she asked back, seemingly confused by his question.

"How many? How FUCKING many of you are in this city?!"

"I-I don't understand. I'll try and explain this situation as simple as I can. You see, I am a S-"

"I know what you are. I'm ASKING...how FUCKING many of you _**Sekirei**_ are in this fucking city?"

Now, it was Uzume's turn to be surprised. How did he know about them? He doesn't look like someone from MBI, so how does he know what she is? Unless...

"Who told you about us?"

"What?!"

"Who told you about us? Surely, you must've known from somewhere or someone, right?"

"I know you're fucking talking! But, you're covering your mouth, so I can't read your lips. And, I don't know if I lost, misplaced, or whatever the fuck happened to my hearing aid, but I fucking need it."

He's deaf? Not even for one second she thought about that fact. She looked around and saw a small device on top of a drawer. She got up, causing Ren to tense up, which she responded by using her rather amateurish sign language that she was to get something, although to Ren, who knew how to do sign language, translated her relatively bad signing as "I will cream my peanut butter all over your manly sasquatch, my fingery sugar".

He didn't particularly trust her but he knew she was gonna fetch him what he needed. All he needs to do is bide his time and escape this room, find whoever's in charge, and kick her out. They probably don't know that she's an alien so he'll come up with an alibi that she tried to rape him. However, he felt the door behind slide open, revealing a purple-haired woman standing by the doorway. Taking her time to assess the situation, and gave out a sigh, "Uzume, what have I told you about the rules?"

"L-look, Mi-Miya, I-I can explain.", Uzume pleaded.

"Explain what? Our poor guest right here which, according to Homura, just suffered from some marital issue, and you winged yourself on him? You ever stop to think about that, hmm? As if my rules meant nothing to you?"

"B-but, Miya. I felt him, his aura was so powerful. I couldn't hold myself back from doing what I did. Y-you feel him too, right?"

"Miya" looked down at their guest, examining him shortly. Whatever Uzume felt from must be powerful, but did not even elicit a single feeling from within herself. "No breakfast for you, and also, it's your turn to pull out the weeds."

"M-Miya, weed duty is har-"

"Weed duty is what, Uzume?"

Ren was confused, as whatever this "Miya" did scared this "Uzume" girl shitless before grabbing whatever she needed and giving the hearing aid to him before running down to do her duty.

"I apologize for one of our tenants. Uzume means well, but is a bit of an "adventuring" type. An adventuring type that needs a bit of controlling from time to time.", Miya said as she bowed down.

"Oh, uh sure." Ren got up after fixing the device to his ear before he bowed down. "I humbly thank for letting me stay here for the meantime."

"Ah, that's fine, Ren-san. My name is Miya Asama, and I'm the proud owner and landlady of this inn. Kagari-san told me of your problems and I accepted you into this household. After all, neither my husband nor I will refuse anyone seeking refuge with us. Since Kagari-san explained everything, including your name and the fact that you are to stay here for a short while, your initial stay here will be free of charge. However if you are interested, our doors are always open for you, provided that you pay your rent."

"Well, um, I'm a bit famished right now. So, is there breakfast downstairs or anything?"

"Sure, we'll discuss a few things over at breakfast."

Miya smiled, although internally she knew why Takami would hide something like this, as Matsu has recently cracked the archive. He is that despicable _**woman's**_ ashikabi. She doesn't know how she encountered someone like him, but she expected that it was forced. Like there was no real love between them, and now one of her own is now winged to the same man who probably housed that detestable bitch. She didn't hate Ren at all, she just hated the woman for what _she_ did to Takehito.

That woman...deserves no mercy. And mercy will be given to her once MBI finally falls. What kind of mercy, you say?

The kind that will kill you when have lost everything.

 **A/N: Okay. Ren, now gets his second sekirei...in the form of Uzume. Miya now knows who Ren is, as did Matsu, who cracked the archived file offscreen.**

 **If anyone is asking me about the harem or telling to add whoever, don't. The advantage of me not telling you who is in the harem is because of the surprise that will happen when he gets another. It also gives me a lot of time to think who will be added without any suggestions.**

 **If you're wondering about the title, all of it points to Uzume. Uzume's name means " _Whirling_ ", referring to the strange dance Ame-no- _Uzume_ , Shinto goddess of dawn, _joy_ , and _happiness_ , did to get Amaterasu, Shinto goddess of the sun, of the cave to bring light to the world.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, only OCs.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 12: Breakdown

 **MBI**

"Fuck, how the hell do I explain this to her?", Takami groaned. Not only she had to deal with the fact that Matsu somehow found a way to crack the encryption to their confidential archived file but also, dealing with the fact that another sekirei was winged...by the SAME. FUCKING. GUY. To make matters even worse, he's in Izumo Inn, the one area that they or even the Black Sekirei are forbidden to enter...unless the fabled Hannya of the North allows it. If this goes on any more than it should, not only will he gain a harem but also ruin the Plan. And as much as she hates the extraterrestrial gladiatorial combat known as the Sekirei Plan, she fears more what Minaka could do if his plans were ruined.

It's just one bad day after another. All she could do now is relieve some stress...so she got up and was about to leave the room when the very object of her worry just entered through the doorway.

"Here are the confidential files I retrieved. Had to get through five dozen men to leave." Karasuba said in a tired tone. A tone unlike her bloodthirsty tone she uses around others, except for a select few people like Takami. Sure she likes to fight and/or at times, kill...but the whole "bloodthirsty" deal is an act. Ever since Takehito died, she has been acting to draw attention away from herself.

It was working too. Nobody bothered with her, and only feared her whenever she's around and hated when she's not. The problem with that is Miya. A long time ago, she wanted to fight Miya. A fight to stake her claim as the strongest sekirei. Now, all she wanted to do was _apologize_ to her former commander, however, Miya's hatred of her was so great that even the so-called "Black Sekirei" didn't want to approach her inn or even past the fence, for fear that #01 would retaliate against her.

Once a week, Karasuba would stand outside Miya's property for an hour. She had no idea why she would do that, but she told herself constantly that she was simply waiting for Miya to approach her, without a weapon, without animosity, and without a grudge. Although, some part of her knew that wasn't the reason. That very part of her knows that she has no courage to even pass her property and knock on her door. That same part of her knows that if she were to try tell her the truth about Takehito's death, she would most likely kill her without even completing the story.

The only she could do now is wait.

"Look, Karasuba. There...there...look, something just happened.", Takami said, struggling to keep her composure. "It's about your ashikabi."

"What happened?", Karasuba asked worryingly.

"It's well, something you will find out...but also it concerns to where he is at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"He's...at Miya's...and he winged someone. It's not like yours...she...she reacted to him."

Everything stopped at that moment. Karasuba's mind started to fill with thoughts, from negative to murderous, to scared and to despair. She started to hyperventilate while clutching her head in pain. She suddenly started crying. Takami stood up and tried to comfort her but she was sent back by a pissed off Karasuba, whose eyes filled with tears of anger. She ran out the door, leaving Takami to recover from the Black Sekirei's outburst. She took out her phone and dialed some numbers.

"Yeah, hello. Stop her. Calm her down, subdue her, do whatever the hell you want. I don't care how. Get Karasuba back here before she does something stupid."

 **Outside**

Karasuba was jumping from building to building, heading for her destination: Izumo Inn. Her mind was filled with nothing but pure rage, only wanting to bring hell upon the new sekirei _he_ winged. She didn't care if _he_ won't forgive her anymore. She didn't care if she won't be welcome back into _his_ arms. She didn't care about apologies. She just wants to kill. Nothing more, nothing less.

She stopped on a roof of a house near the inn, and looked at it. She gripped her sword and prepared to draw it from her sheath until she felt two familiar presences.

"Are you here to stop me?", she asked, not turning around.

"Karasuba, we're trying to do what's best for you. I know I brought in Kazehana-san, which is something I really don't want to do...but I have to.", Yume replied.

"Yume, you have no idea what happened. Let me do what I need to do."

"#04, I understand that you have issues right now. I may not know what happened from MBI for Yume-chan to ask for help, but I can tell you this: You do not want to make this mistake. If Miya wants this territory neutral, it will be kept neutral. Don't give her an excuse to come after MBI.", Kazehana stated in a calm, but strict tone.

"Hmph, you're just doing this so you could get back to Minaka's good graces. Let me tell you something: He'll never accept you, even if you react to him. And you, Yume. What would you feel when your ashikabi replaced you because he didn't like you? What would you do then?! Tell me!" Karasuba couldn't stay calm. She was just so angry...to the point where she now disregarded everything about them. "You would never understand! You talked about fate, about DESTINY! But, you never bothered to seek one out."

"I-I had to do my duty to protect the little birds that I had no time t-"

"BULLSHIT! You have all the fucking time in the world to find one or, are you being a hypocrite? You talk so MUCH about what you do, what you are, who you are...but what comes after that? Nothing. FUCKING JACK SHIT!"

"Okay, I admit. I myself don't know if my words that I say will ever find me a fated one. However, I'm willing to guide those who don't have to their chosen one. But you, Karasuba. You have what I don't, an Ashi-"

"I HAVE NO ONE, YUME! THEY ALL LEFT ME! WHY?! BECAUSE I'M NOTHING BUT A BLOODTHIRSTY BATTLE-MANIAC OF A SEKIREI WHO HAS NO LOVE IN HER HEART! EVEN THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOWED WHAT IT WAS LEFT ME! _**HE**_ LEFT ME! AND, IT'S ALL _**HER**_ FAULT! If she can't fucking admit it, I'll make her." Karasuba fully drew her sword, prompting the two facing her to ready for a fight.

"And, if you two won't get out of my way, I'll make you like I'll make her."

 **A/N: Pumping three chapters in a row in the few weeks tired me out. But, I'm willing to pump out a few more.**

 **Karasuba finally lost it.**

 **Of course, she has no idea that Ren did not wing Uzume on purpose. She thought that since he "winged" her, it was to replace her. That he didn't want her anymore. That's very much this chapter though.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei. I own my OCs.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sekirei: Tale of the Crow Feather

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 13: To Sacrifice Your Own Happiness

 **Izumo Inn, Eight Years Ago**

"Hey, uh, Suba.", Takehito called as he approached Karasuba, who was busy cleaning her sword. Some years have passed since the invasion of Kamikura Island, he and Miya started dating. He patiently taught, with some mistakes (laughable ones too), the purple-haired Sekirei pillar, who is capable of sinking ships from a swing of her blade, some human activities and the _**concept of fun**_. Trying to explain the human version of **FUN** to an alien is unimaginably hard. Who knew?

Later on, with some funding from MBI, he bought a portion of land and had an inn built on it. So far, the residents were himself, Miya, Kazehana, and Karasuba. Matsu was too busy holed up in the tech lab, and Mutsu was content in MBI's living quarters.

"Yes, Takehito-san?", Karasuba responded, not looking at him. As if she read his mind, she added, "If you're looking for Miya, she's meeting with Minaka. I don't know what it is, but they said she's expected to be back near midnight or something. They weren't sure either."

Takehito released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh thanks. Hah, I-I don't know if I could this..."

Karasuba stopped cleaning then put the sword back in its sheath, and turned around. "What are you so nervous about?"

"Can you...uh, keep a secret?"

"Not a secret when we're the two still around, right?"

"Come on, you know what I mean."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I...uh, I...how am I gonna say this? Okay, I want to know...what's...uh...what does Miya want as a gift?"

"Two questions: Gift for what? And, is that all?"

"Well, the answers to those questions are reliant on this one." Takehito pulls out a small black box, to which the gray-haired sekirei gasped a little in surprise. "Yeah, been planning on doing this for a while now. I feel like...my relationship with her can go on another level. What do you think about this?"

She didn't know what to think, what to even process on this newfound situation. She had known Takehito before he started dating Miya. She knew everything about him, even his personal secrets. Although she only approached him as a close friend, she felt like she should be the one he gives that box to. However, deep inside, she knew that Takehito would only see her as a friend. Nothing more than that.

But she tried. She really did! She looked up how to be a loving wife. She was also practicing everyday how to the mundane human things like cleaning, gardening, shopping, and, so on and so forth, all with the exception of cooking. All to try and please him. For him to notice that she was willing to anything and everything outside of her comfort zone, but alas, she ended up teaching half of that to Miya instead. She was good at it, maybe even better than her, further doubting herself.

Despite all of that, she wanted him to be happy...even if it meant giving up her own. She did owe him after all.

"Suba? You alright?"

She avoided his gaze, in order to avoid suspicion. "Yeah, just...thinking."

"If this is about m-"

"No no, not that. Just thinking what will be in store for me once I help you out. You know what I mean by that, right?"

"No fighting on the wedding day."

"What? No! I'm not looking for a fight. I just...wanted...to see..."

"Wanted to see what?"

"...well, if you could...ARGH! It's so hard!"

"Is this another confession? For the last couple of times, I do-"

"No! I'm just wondering if I could be like, um, some sort of parental figure to your future kids?! There, I said it."

Takehito's mind stopped as he stood there blank-faced at the gray-haired woman's words. She's basically asking to be...something like a godmother or auntie. He thought it would be another confession of her feelings towards him, which he frankly responded as politely as possible that although he does feel some sort of an attraction, he could never see her as something more. She would ask from time to time, to which he responded with paraphrased versions of his original answer.

To hear her say something like that...meant that she considered his feelings and will give up her own for him. But, she still wanted to be with the family...just in a different way. He respected her decision since he did owe her for that very moment. The moment that caused him to finally get close to what would be his future wife.

"Well, sure. But, don't wing him or something like that. Can't give Miya or I a heart attack."

Karasuba recognized that tone and returned it with a humorous reply, "That depends if he's into that sort of thing...in our standards."

"Oh, don't you insinuate that he's into incest."

"I didn't say that. You did. I was referring to a harem."

"Oh dear god, no. If I make you his godmother, keep him away from harems. I don't want him to turn like that anime protagonist guy from that show "Middle School DdX"."

"You watch too much anime, you know that?"

"Can't blame me from having my own vices."

"If you could use those "vices" to explain to Miya how sex works, then maybe you could show her a good time."

Takehito deflated slightly as Karasuba laughed. A laugh no one, but him, has heard before. It wasn't a laugh from killing an enemy or being drenched in blood. This was a genuine laugh from something Karasuba would find humorous, and it's usually around Takehito only. She knew that if she told any regular sekirei, or even the Squad a joke, they probably would either not understand it or question her sanity. He knew that she's slowly distancing herself from being labeled things she knew were correct about her. Even so, it still didn't help her actions during training or on the battlefield.

"Low blow."

"To be fair, you're the one giving me the fuel, right?"

"Yeah...I guess. Shit, I forgot to bring some food home! Uh, you cook anything?"

"There's one thing you shouldn't entrust me with...and that's cooking. Just call home delivery."

"You really need to know how to cook, Suba."

"You also know why they call me the Black Sekirei?"

"Right...Oh. OH. Seriously?"

"It was a bad one, wasn't it?"

"Guess."

"I'm learning, okay! Just...call whoever and get some here. Come on, out you go!" Karasuba pushed Takehito out of her room. Before he was about to continue on, she called out, "Takehito."

He turned around to answer her. "Yes?"

She opened her mouth and was about to say something, but hesitated. Finally, with a fake smile, she said, "Good luck with Miya."

"Oh. Thanks.", he replied then turned back towards the stairs.

 _I realized something that day. If I told him what I really felt to what he did, he wouldn't have stepped away from my life._

 _He wouldn't have died that time._

 _I would've saved him._

 _I would've been **his** wife instead._

 _I was so stupid._

 _I really was._

 **A/N: HOLY SHIT! This was a hard chapter to write. Not because of the words I had to use, but because of how the entire timeline of this story and what would be the appropriate responses to certain stuff being said.**

 **This entire chapter will one of the many flashbacks Karasuba will have within this story. Things she only witnessed as well as her thoughts about it, mostly coming from her close relationship with Takehito.**

 **The two of them have owed each other something...but I won't reveal it yet. The time I reveal it will be very much later...not sure when though.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Sekirei, only the OCs.**


	14. Update

**A Special Announcement**

To anyone who enjoy this story or read it on your spare time, thank you for having the time...or well, interest in what I have written. I know that it's been a long time since I updated any of my fanfics, and maybe of you have either moved on or waited patiently for a new chapter.

Well...

The reason why I stopped writing was due to burnout. I had so many potential storylines and routes for each of them but I could never form these ideas into a single chapter, let alone an arc. I've recovered from it...somewhat. For a comeback, yes and no (for some).

I have now come to a point that I can no longer continue to write some of the fanfics, those that have either been sitting in the back or some potential/complicated stories that have waiting for an update. I can replace them with newer stories. Stories that I took one or two-ish years to think about and wanted to tell them, but the ones I currently have need capable hands to finish what I started or use them as their own stories.

What I'm saying is...that I'm putting some of my stories for adoption. Message me if you wish to adopt them. Rewrite them to your own liking, I don't mind, as long as my original ideas (or its remnants) still exist within it.

The burning question to the people reading this may ask, "How would we know which ones you want us to adopt?"

Easy, really.

When you see this message pop up in this fanfic, that means I have chosen for it to be adopted.


End file.
